Life Bond
by The Oracle Dragon
Summary: Its been only a few months since the events of Inner Demon and Secrets, by blood shifter and I. This is the last of the trilogy of Forever Bonded. Enjoy. Maybe, just maybe, I'll do a special story for two new characters! should be the last but who knows
1. Vacation Continues

_Life Bond_

_It's only been a few months since the death of Megatron, Slash and Swoop's wedding, and Phoenix and Grim's. They are still on thier 'vacation' enjoying the comforts of peace while it lasted. This is what's going on now with Phoenix and Grimlock . . .

* * *

_

Phoenix broke through the surface of the warm ocean water, she wipes the water from her face waiting for Grim, he pops out of the water next to her and spits water on her making her laugh. She gives him a quick kiss and splashes water on him.

Grim dives under water and Phoenix joins him. The sunlight danced in the clear water shining on everything, Phoenix's two piece light green bikini, Grim's three colored shorts shined as if they glowed with the sun. They swim around each other as dolphins join in on their play. Phoenix grabs one and hangs on for the ride, Grim joins in. After a while they swam to shore, there they spot Wreck-Gar basking in the summer sun.

The Caribbean, a tropical paradise!

Wreck-Gar sat there on a giant folding chair taking in the rays of the sun, Grim snuck up him, he scared him with a T-Rex roar and into the water Wreck-Gar ran.

"Jaw attacks!" Wreck-Gar shouted in his odd voice.

"Hey, Wreck-Gar." Grim said with a wave.

Wreck-Gar looks at the human with a confused face, Grim changes his voice back to his old voice.

"Me Grimlock!"

Wreck-Gar smiles and laughs, he splashes water around him as he came ashore.

"So, the rumors are true. It seems your little chick changed ya into a human."

Phoenix walked up behind him and placed her hands on him, his whole Transformer body changed into a man of six feet with long black dread locks, his dark skin matched his hazel eyes, he quickly whips around and looks at Phoenix. He long mustache and goatee were still the same.

"What ya doing?" Wreck-Gar asked in a Jamaican voice.

"I thought you might be changed into an Oriental person but a Jamaican. You're very nice looking Wreck-Gar." Phoenix said with a coo in her voice.

Grim walked over to Phoenix and hugs her, he admires her teasing.

"This is my wife, Phoenix. We got married not to long ago, we've been in love since we first fought each other over lil Slash."

Wreck-Gar smiles and shakes Phoenix's hand.

"Nice to meet ya! Glad to see you caught a fine one Grimlock, she is perfect."

"Yeah, I know. Did you hear about Swoop and Slash?"

"No, what happened?" Wreck-Gar asked with that famous smile of his, the same smile he used on the Planet of Junk when he fought the Autobots.

"They got married!" Phoenix said hugging Grim and Wreck-Gar. "Oh, sorry, I'm really happy for them. My dear little Slash! Oh, how much joy I feel for her."

Wreck-Gar gave Grim an odd look, he heard stories of Phoenix's past and her violent, monster side.

"I thought she was extremely violent and is pure evil. But she is a nice woman."

"That's what happens when you're expecting." Phoenix said with her hands on her sexy hips.

Wreck-Gar eyes open widely in shock and joy, he just noticed the bump on Phoenix's abdomen and he soon faints with a loud thump! Grim looks at Phoenix and laughs, he soon gooses her making her yelp in amusement.

"You didn't tell the whole thing." Grim said.

"I know, but hey, at least he fainted unlike you." Phoenix said poking Grim in the gut making him flinch.

He soon smiles and hugs Phoenix as she laughed. Wreck-Gar slowly opened his eyes and looked at the two.

"Come on Jama, man." Phoenix said in a Jamaican accent as she pulled him to his feet.

"Jama?" Wreck-Gar asked.

"Ya mon, ya name is Jama." Phoenix teased again.

"Jama, I like that! So, what you going name the younging or youngings?"

Grim looks at Phoenix and wonders, Phoenix reassured him with her famous smile as they looked out at the ocean. She knew Slash and Swoop were having a blast on their vacation and with sparklings on the way too. Phoenix and Grim were there when Slash and Swoop married, they were watching from a distance, and their gift to Slash and Swoop was having no Decepticons to interrupt their joyous day. Even Frenzy was having a blast, oh Phoenix wished she could go down there and hug them but feared that it might be too much for the other Autobots to handle what happened to Grim. He was still getting used to his human soul Reno, unlike Slash and Swoop who were given human bodies. Grim was still getting used to Reno and was stuck for a while as a human and he also got sick so Phoenix knew that Grim shouldn't get too close to the others for fear of them falling ill as well. As she stared out at the ocean, Phoenix feels happy.

"Time will tell, this story is not yet finished."

- - -

Galvatron sat staring out at space pondering and daydreaming at the same time, he thought of getting his hands on Unicron's other half and the AllSpark that kept Uni bounded to Phoenix, without the AllSpark or Uni's half spark, Phoenix would die instantly. She needed Uni to live, without him her body would collapse and shut down.

Galvatron can see himself ripping out Uni's half spark as Phoenix looked on in shock and despair. He soon laughs but he was drawn out of his thoughts to the thoughts of another, Dr. Wolf, Phoenix's father.

"_Aria..."_

Galvatron looked around to make sure none was around, he soon chuckles.

"She will die, when the time comes, she will die."

"_I know, she is a monster after all, and all monsters die in the end of the story."_

"True, tell me good doctor, what do I have to do to get Unicron's other half?"

"_Well, since you forced yourself into me, you should know everything I know, but I guess I should answer. You'll have to strap her down or have someone to hold her, in a special room that is Telekinesis proof, there is one on Antarctica. It's a hidden government lab, not sure if it's still operational since the other two were destroyed, or if it's even there. I still can't believe she was able to destroy your base and no one stopped her, I must say that her power is growing beyond anyone's imagination. But I know my daughter."_

"As do I, since I raised her."

"_... I was a terrible father. I cheated on her mother, left her to die with James, I had to fight her with you and now we have to kill her so you can be the most powerful being in the universe. But when you kill everything, what will you do then? There will be no one out there to fight, since they'll all be dead."_

Galvatron grew angry and inflicted pain on Dr. Wolf, he could feel Dr. Wolf cringe.

"Remember who your master is fool."

Soon pain is inflicted on Galvatron."

"_And your's Galvatron." _Taunted Unicron's voice in his head.

Galvatron was in so much pain he fell off his chair.

"Of course, my master!"

Cyclonus came in and saw what was happening. He quickly aids Galvatron and helps him back into the chair.

"Sir, you all right now?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'm here to give you a report."

"Tell."

"We'll be arriving at Earth in a few more minutes."

"Good, but we will not land. We will remain in orbit and watch the Autobot's movements from there, we will know their routines. We will use this to our advantage!" Galvatron said with an evil laugh as Earth slowly appeared out from behind the moon.

- - -

Phoenix laid there on the beach towel with Grim, she looked at the stars and soon began to sing a song in a whisper while rubbing her growing belly.

"_As the stars shined, they slowly dance to a child's dream._

_There they sing, there they play, there they live forever._

_Stars so bright, stars so beautiful, stars so mysterious,_

_Come and shine on me, on my dreams._

_For my dreams are of joy and happiness._

_Come dance with me this night,_

_Dance with me in my dreams."_

Phoenix looks at the sliver ring on her wedding finger, she took it off the read the inscription on the inside of the ring.

'I love you Phoenix and will die with you if I must. I will not leave your side nor you mine, let us fight together on the battlefield and have the joys of being in love. You and I forever!'

She puts the ring back on and fingers Grim's manly chest, outlining his six pack abs. Reno and Grim sure did have to work out for a good week before he could marry Phoenix, she wanted him to be in shape and in shape he will stay. Phoenix could feel her life flow through her into Grim making him stir and he looked at her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah... I'm just glad I found some joy in my hellish life. Thank you."

"Do worry honey, I won't leave you."

Phoenix laid her head on his great muscled left arm.

"I pray that you don't. I'm having a terrible feeling that something bad will happen to us, and when I say us I mean you, I and the other DinoBots, including Slash, Swoop and their children."

Grim cuddles her, he could feel the feeling of what Phoenix was talking about through her life energy he was feeling inside him.

"You need to stop worrying, I'm with you."

Phoenix and Grim looked up at the full moon as the lunar eclipse began to happen.

"Beautiful, not something you see on Cybertron." Grimlock said as he watches in amazement.

"I was born during one, they said it was the best one they have ever recorded. The last great one occurred over a thousand years ago, they even say that it lasted longer than it should have."

Grim looks over at Phoenix.

"You believe any of that?"

"I don't know, but when I look at this moon at this time I can feel as if something was calling me."

Grim nuzzles her and stokes her blonde and silver hair.

"What about you Uni?"

"Huh? Oh, look at that! Haven't seen one for a very long time." Uni said with a yawn.

Phoenix giggles a little.

"You've been quiet for a long time."

"I've been asleep, needed it since you used at lot of power giving your friends these wondrous gifts of being a human. Man, so tired, but why aren't you tired Phoenix?"

"I got a reason not to rest, many reasons and you know some of them."

"Ah, yes. You and Grimface's kids. But, what happened to Screamer?"

"You'll see."

Uni stirred Phoenix could feel him move under her chest, Grim can see the slight movement, but he also noticed a little movement on Phoenix's abdomen.

"She dances with the stars tonight." Grim said as he placed his hand over the moving babe.

"That she does, she is dancing with the stars and moon. Dancing to the stars favorite game."

"Oh, brother." Uni said getting the mood busted.

"Quiet Uni!" Reno yelled.

Phoenix and Grim both start to laugh as they continued to watch the moon turn from white to red. As the moon slowly goes back to normal, Phoenix slowly drifts off to sleep. Not all her memories have come back, only certain things come to her and Uni. It seems Dr. Wolf was able to block some memories from Unicron. Grim could feel his eyes grow heavy as well and soon joined Phoenix in the dream world and for the first time he entered someone else's dream.

_A thirteen-year-old version of Phoenix ran down the semi lit halls of metal and electricity, passing many metal doors as she ran. Blood ran down her face, her clothes stained with blood and oil. Smoke rose behind her as the sprinklers came on drenching everything around her, she slides across the floor to the branching hallway, there armed soldiers greeted her. She quickly aims her handguns at them as they demand her to put them down, she laughs and shoots the pipes around the soldier blinding them with steam, she ran and slides on the water-covered floor knocking a few of the soldiers to the ground, she managed to wrap her legs around on and broke his legs with a quick twist. _

_She kicks him off and is soon hit on the head by the butt end of an Assault Rifle, she fires her handguns into the man and jumped to her feet only to stagger. She ran down the hall blood and water soaked, the alarm blaring its sirens off to near destruction as she tackled a door knocking it off its hinges._

Grim didn't know what was going on but Uni did, this was one of the many suicidal missions Phoenix had to run as a human Decepticon. So many missions, so many lives, so many scars, so many whippings.

_Young Phoenix ran outside into the blistering freezing snow covered forest. Her bare feet cut up from broken glass, drenched to the bone she continued to run, running to the escape point. Tumbling down the snow bank into freezing cold water below yet she got up and continued, she knew that she had little time left till she froze to death. Howls and gunshots ranged around her, yet she knew he was waiting for her._

_Ran she did till she could feel no more, into a clearing she came. The escape point yet no one was here. She looked around the grey sky then the forest to see them coming, she held her guns tight against her chest along with what was left of the wet documents under her shirt. They surround her demanding her to surrender yet her eyes glistened with evil desire. The hounds were released at her yet she shot some of them down but some did get her biting into her flesh before they were shot down by greater guns._

_Some of the hounds ran for their lives while others stood their grounds growling at the mighty Megatron! The soldiers open fire only to be knocked back into the woods with one swing from Megatron's arm._ _Phoenix laughs at them as Megatron picked her up and transformed into jet mode._

_Soon darkness came and everything goes black till a faint white light shined from above. Megatron and Starscream's voices can be heard._

"_Status." Megarton demanded._

"_She's freezing to death, possible hypothermia."_

"_Cure?"_

"_Well, it's hard to tell."_

"_Don't fail me again Starscream, we need her!"_

"_Yes, all mighty Megatron."_

Grim could feel everything shift around him, he was now in some kind of metal room. He looked to his left to see a young woman staring out a small window. Her hair ratted, her clothes torn, her back bloodied and red. Grim can see whip marks as well as claw marks, Megatron's claw marks. She was just sitting there holding something in her hands, a dead rat. He walked over to her and looked at her blank face.

"_All I remember is that dark room, after being praised for my missions of success they tortured me so I would not break. That room was meant as a mental and physical test. For days I'll be in that room, however old I was that was how long I stayed in that room. No food, little or no water. Rats lived in that room with me, I dare not eat their meat or I would fail, so I drank their blood instead. Delicious blood, life-giving blood, blood to quench my thirst. I would stare out that window wondering what my life was meant to them, my family..."_

Grim heard Phoenix's voice as if she was narrating a story or a film.

As the dew gently rested on them, Phoenix slowly opened her groggy eyes, someone stood looming over her but the face was a blur and soon the face left her. She sat up and looked around for that person, she looked down next to her to see that Grim was gone.

"Grim? . . . Grim!"

Phoenix stood up and looked around in terror, he was gone!

"No, no, no. Grimlock!!"

Phoenix looked around at the sand, there was no signs of Grim leaving. Soon a giant shadow loomed over her, panic slowly filled her as she turned to look at the giant.

"No, you died!" Phoenix yelled as she backed up.

The giant Transformer took a step toward her making the ground shake as if an earthquake had struck. Phoenix didn't know if this was a dream or reality, she was in terror. As a giant hand reach toward her, one name came to her mind.

"Uni!"

Suddenly everything snapped, Phoenix sat up screaming in terror waking Grim with a terrible scare.

"Phoenix, you okay?!"

Phoenix grabs Grim tight till his ribs could be heard cracking.

"No, no, no, no!" Phoenix shouted again.

Grim strokes Phoenix's head and hushed her as best as he could.

"Shh, you're okay."

"He wants me! No! Not again, no!"

"Phoenix, it was just a dream. It's okay."

"It wasn't a dream, Grimface." Said Uni.

Phoenix buried her face in Grim's neck with tears streaming down her cheeks. She hasn't cried like this since Starscream was punishing her, but that was pain and fear.

"What was it then Uni?" Grim asked.

"Reality. You see, I can see the future sometimes. What she saw was the future, death."

"Don't leave me Grim, please don't leave me." Phoenix said as her voice cracked.

Grim hugs Phoenix tighter and wipes Phoenix's eyes, he knew her suffering as well as Slash. She had to kill her father and many other things in her hellish past.

"Don't worry, we're a part of each other hon."

Phoenix looked at the ocean with her eyes still holding Grim tight and firm, she hated being like this, weak. It's not like her at all but for years she's been in constant pain, physically and mentally. But why is she breaking now?

"_Breaking... I'm losing it completely!"_

"_No, you're not breaking, you're still the monster you are. You're not breaking, you're not weak. It's me that's doing it Phoenix."_ Said Uni.

"_You? Crying?"_

"_Well, it's what happens when you're with a human her whole life, you act like one. But the tears you are shedding now is not just yours but mine as well, we both seen death in the future. Remember, if you die I die as well."_

"_I know, you need my body. But, why did Megatron take over my father's body? It doesn't make sense, unless he needed to know something."_

"_True, but what?"_

Grim shakes his head and hugs Phoenix a bit more.

"You know, I can hear you two."

Phoenix giggles a little and Uni fell silent.

"It's because we're joined at the moment, but I can still keep my thoughts from you."

Grim and Phoenix laid back down, the time still late at night kept calling them to sleep. Phoenix sighed, she loved being in caring arms of her lover, her lovers. Reno hasn't talk in a long while, much like Uni, yet they were there, sleeping.

"Let's sleep, Phoenix. Let's dream together about our children that are coming."

Phoenix smiled, she rubbed her growing belly and Grim does it too making Phoenix coo in happiness.

"It'll be time soon for them to come, then in a few months we'll go back home to the Autobots yet..." Phoenix said with a slight laugh. "...I'm not swearing my allegiance to them."

"For you are not one, right?" Grim asked.

"Right. I'm nothing, I'm like Uni. Neither Autobot or Decepticon."

"Mama?" A faint little voice asked from behind.

Phoenix and Grim both smiled as their son, Zodiac, joined them. He's four years old now, Uni was able to make him age quickly and when Phoenix and Grim's next child will be born Uni will age Zodiac by six years and the newborn five. Uni figures it is for the best, he even hopes that he could age Slash and Swoop's kids as well but who knows? Grim ruffles Zodiac's short dark brown hair and kisses him gently on the cheek.

"You think Slash and Swoop would like the idea that our kids are older than theirs even though they had theirs before ours?" Asked Grim.

"Maybe, but Uni is the one that aged our Zodiac. I guess so that he can fight, after all, war can come at any second." Phoenix said letting Zodiac to rub her rapidly growing belly.

"Mama, is my lil sis coming soon?" Zodiac asked kindly with a slight Russian accent.

Phoenix rubs his head and kisses it, she loves her son and is proud to live to see that she is able to have a family.

"Sooner than expected." Phoenix answered. _"You know Grim, we can't die."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Our children will carry us with them, if our bodies die we don't for we are inside our children and we can be reborn." _Phoenix thought to Grim with a wink.

"_Holy hell, must I say it? I'm the one giving this to you two, besides, if Phoenix dies I die so why not place a sleeper in the kids? Simple, no?" _Uni replied out of frustration, he hated these 'family talks' as much as Phoenix saying she loved him.

"_Also Uni, your part of both of us as are the children." _Grim said with a laugh.

"_Reno, how about you?" _Phoenix asked.

Grim could feel Reno waking up making Grim yawn.

"_Huh? Oh, it's fine with me. After all, the children you and Grimlock bring to this world is also part of me since I'm one with Grimlock."_

"_Dude, I told you to call me 'Grim' for short."_

"_Dude? That's new Grimmy!" _Phoenix said with a soft coo, it taunted Grim so he gave her a kiss.

Zodiac looked at his parents with soft blue eyes, he smiled and soon falls asleep between them.

"Let's sleep, for tomorrow our second child will be born." Phoenix said with her belly ready to pop.

"Holy cow, she sure did come fast!" Grim said with a laugh.

Grim strokes Phoenix's face and they both fell asleep again in each others arms with their son, Zodiac, between them enjoying his loving family.

* * *

There you have it! Grim and Phoenix have a son and a daughter is coming soon! Please leave a nice review, a long first chap i know but i won't go anywhere from Phoenix and Grim on 'vacation' till **blood shifter** is ready. Giving her time, plenty of time! Thanks for reading! if you haven't figured it out, blood shifter and i joined forces for these last stories. 


	2. Family Is Growing

_Life Bond_

_Only a few days have passed, Grim and Phoenix's daughter was born and became five within the hour of her birth, and Zodiac turned ten. They are now in Lithuania enjoying more of their vacation, but as fate would have it, terrorists were nearby . . ._

* * *

The birds chirping with the gently blowing wind, the spider web vibrates from the wind as the spider continues her work. The woods green and full of life, children can be heard in the distance laughing and playing. 

"Hide quickly!" Shouted Zodiac. "Run away."

The sun shining through the trees as the children play, animals calling each other, rustling of the undergrowth as a wild pig looks for a meal. Phoenix's light singing could be heard in the distance. A woodpecker at work getting his meal, the gentle springs and steams sang songs of peace and love.

"Quick! This way!" Shouted Zodiac. "Quickly! Down to the lake!"

An old castle sat calmly and still in the distance across the lake, two children played on the small dock at the far end of the lake. They were playing in the sand on the dock, Zodiac and his little sister. They laugh and giggle and play with each other.

"Oh-eeh." Zodiac said playfully as he roughs up the dark sand with a stick. He wore dark brown pants and sweatshirt to keep warm and his brown shoes completed the match.

His little sister looks at him and giggles and continues to play in the sand with Zodiac. Her little blue and red dress were cute for her, her light blue pants underneath kept her warm in this sixty-degree weather, her little brown shoes were cute on her small feet. Her light green eyes looked at the sand and her short blonde hair hanged only to her shoulders. Zodiac writes an 'M' in the sand.

"M... for Mischa." He said looking at his sister.

"Mischa." Mischa replied with a giggle.

In the distance an explosion scared both children, Zodiac and Mischa quickly run to find their parents.

"Come on! Come on, let's go!" Zodiac shouted as he helped Mischa run, they ran for the castle.

At the castle Grim comes out running and looks at the smoke rising behind the castle, he wore a dark brown shirt and pants, soon Phoenix came running out as well wearing a dark blue sweater and brown pants. A plane flies by bringing memories back from a few months ago, but they shrugged it off knowing that it was a human attack plane.

"What happened?" Phoenix asked Grim.

"Terrorists, Human Terrorists. We best find the children and head to the lodge to be safe, from there we will go to Moscow."

"Right." Phoenix said returning inside the castle to gather up their things.

Zodiac and Mischa came running up the walk way, Grim sees them.

"Zodiac, Mischa where have you been?" He asked scooping them up.

"Playing." Mischa answered with a giggle.

"Are we leaving again?" Asked Zodiac.

"Afraid so."

Phoenix came out with two backpacks, she smiles at Grim and he smiles back as they were teleported to the lodge miles away from the castle. Grim let's Zodiac and Mischa down, Zodiac takes Mischa's and they run inside the lodge.

"Let's see if our toys are still here." Zodiac said as they ran upstairs.

Phoenix and Grim entered the lodge and start a fire in the fireplace and stove.

"We'll be here awhile Grim, the children need to rest. I need to rest too, after all having two kids in a matter of two weeks can take a toll."

Grim nuzzles Phoenix and walked outside.

"I'll be back, going to get us something to eat." With that said Grim transformed into dinomode and took off into the forest.

Zodiac and Mischa watched their papa run off into the woods.

"I wonder what I'll transform into." Zodiac said playing with Mischa.

"Me too." said Mischa.

Phoenix looks up at them and smiles as she filled the small bathtub up to bath Mischa in. A few hours later Grim came back with a wild pig, he cleans and prepares the meat, he came back in to see Phoenix and Zodiac bathing Mischa.

"Ahh..." Phoenix said making funny noises as she dropped flower petals into the bath.

Mischa plays with the petals and giggles with her mother. Grim smiles as he placed the meat in a frying pan. Zodiac walks over to Mischa and Phoenix.

"Mischa..." Zodiac said smiling at her, he reaches into one of the backpacks pulling out a pearl necklace.

"Zodiac, give them here. Mama's pearls..."

Zodiac smiles and hands her the necklace, Mischa tries to grab the necklace and giggles when she misses. Zodiac takes Mischa's bracelet off and dips it into the water, he pulls it out and blows making bubbles, Mischa tries to catch them and giggles at her brother.

"Ah...ah! Woh!" Phoenix said putting it on. "Pearls from Papa."

Zodiac puts on a sweet and innocent smile as does Mischa. He dips the bracelet into the tub and pulls it out.

"Mischa, blow."

Mischa looks at the bracelet and blows, blowing bubbles onto her sweet brother.

"Ah!" Zodiac yelled with a giggle as he swats at the bubbles.

Grim smiles at the children and in a few minutes dinner was ready. As they sat at the table, Zodiac played with Mischa and helped her to eat by feeding some of it to her.

"He has such a sweet soul." Phoenix said to Grim.

"He has his mothers face." Grim said with a smile.

Phoenix is happy, her family was living a good life, soon night came and Phoenix carried Mischa to their bed. Zodiac was already asleep on the bed, he cuddles Mischa when Phoenix laid her down. Grim covers them up and hugs Phoenix.

"I love you Phoenix."

Phoenix smiles and hugs Grim back.

"You want to say anything to Slash and Swoop?"

"Are you sending them another letter?"

"Of course. Energy letters, they appear next to the person you're sending it to."

"Tell them we are having a wonderful time."

"Will do."

Phoenix closes her eyes and enjoys this moment, writing a letter to her younger brother and sister of the Dinobots.

"_Dear Slash and Swoop,_

_How've you two been? We miss seeing you around and know that you both are having a wonderful time. When our little vacation is over Grim and I have a surprise for both of you and the other Dinobots and Autobots. Did you have your kids yet? Grim says hi, by the way. Isn't life wonderful? Thanks for making me see the light of love._

_From you dear older sister and brother,_

_Phoenix and Grim"_

Grim picks Phoenix up and cradles her in his arms, she feel asleep sending the letter. He soon laid her next to Mischa and he laid next to Zodiac.

"Life with my family is wonderful."

Grim soon sleeps with his family wondering if Slash and Swoop were enjoying their time away from ARK.

* * *

Please review! this chap stunk, so short!!! anyway you know what to do, press GO and leave a nice review! Thanks for reading! YAY!! 


	3. Happy Mothers Day!

_Life Bond_

_Two weeks later..._

_After resting for two weeks Phoenix felt better thus they continued their 'vacation', now they were at Walt Disney Florida. _

Zodiac grinned as he held Mischa in his arms, they sild down the water slid all the way to the bottom laughing and giggling. Phoenix and Grim soon followed behind laughing and screaming in joy. At the bottom Zodiac and Misha splashed water on Grim and Phoenix, they all were enjoying themselves and loving each other more.

After spending two hours playing at the water parks, Phoenix then decided that it was time for Zodiac and Misha to get some lessons about Dinosaurs!

"This will be fun! They finally got it finished, Walking With Dinosaurs! We will meet a bunch of dinos and learn more about them."

"I already know a lot about myself dear." Grim teased.

"True, but we want Z and M to know."

Zodiac and Misha walked beside their parents, never taking a step back they walked hand in hand. As soon as they arrived at the place, Phoenix and Grim carried them in for the crowd was thick. They took their seats in the third row near the front and the show soon began.

After spending an hour or so, the show finished and they left heading to their hotel room. Zodiac acts like a T-Rex playing with Mischa acting like a Triceratops. Grim grins and hugs Phoenix as they reached their room, Zodiac and Mischa run into the room and jump onto the bed playing.

Phoenix looks up at Grim and smiles, Grim nuzzles Phoenix.

"You know Grimy, we should show the kids our DinoBot forms so they can get use to it when we get back to the Autobots."

"We should, but we still don't know what Z and M transform into."

"One way to find out." Phoenix said sitting on the bed letting Zodiac and Misha to sit next to her. "Z, M, you remember Uni?"

"You're other half?" Asked Misha.

"In a way he is. He is the one keeping me alive."

"You got that right!" Uni said in that young voice of his.

"Hello Uni!" Shouted Z and M.

Grim didn't fully trust Uni, for he is Unicron the World Eater. Grim remembers the battle he and the other DinoBots went through just to stop him from destroying Cyberton. He growls at the memory and soon laughs at his line he said when he attacked Unicron.

"_I kick butt!" Grimlock stomps on Unicron's butt._

Phoenix, Zodiac and Misha look at him laughing, he looks back and smiles at them.

"That's right grimface, enjoy that memory." Uni said.

"It was fun, I still kicked your butt." Grim said with a smile.

Phoenix giggles as does Zodiac and Mischa.

"Alright you two. Uni can you tell us what Z and M transform into?"

"Sure, Zodiac is a dinosaur that is different. They just found a skeleton of it a few months back, I forget the name of it but I've seen some pictures of it."

Phoenix is concerned.

"What do you mean you forgot the name?"

"I don't know what's wrong, it seems I'm getting weaker in the memory. Anyway Mischa can transform into three dinosaurs."

Grim's jaw drops and Phoenix is surprised.

"Three?! She's a multi?!" Grim screamed!

Phoenix could feel Uni place his hand on his head.

"Wait, there is a disturbance in the force. Zodiac and Mischa are both multi's, three different dino modes."

Grim faints, when he hit the floor the impact shook the room, Zodiac and Mischa look over the bed at their father sprawled out on the floor.

"Papa?" Mischa asked fanning him.

Phoenix couldn't believe it either, both of them had three different dino modes, Phoenix didn't mind, she had many different modes as well.

After waiting half an hour Grim finally woke up to hear what Zodiac and Mischa transformed into.

"I told you the one for Zodiac, the other two are T-Rex and Cryolophosaurus. Cryolophosaurus the Frozen-crested lizard."

Phoenix coos at that, Zodiac was all meat eater.

"Mischa is of course a Spinosaurus, Eoraptor and Segnosaurus."

"Perfect, we are just one giant meat eater family." Joked Phoenix.

"Roar!" Zodiac yelled with a faint T-Rex roar. Zodiac covers his mouth and he mumbles. "Wow."

Mischa giggles and plays dino with Zodiac, Grim hops onto the bed and plays with them. He never had a childhood but playing with Zodiac and Mischa he felt like a kid. Phoenix rubs her chest and talked to Uni.

"_Uni, are the Decepticons going to strike soon?"_

"_I don't fully know. But I do know that there is something more dangerous than the Decepticons right now. Since Starscream and Megatron are gone my best guess is that Blackout is in charge unless the Constructicons are leading."_

"_If Blackout is the new Decepticons I'm sure I can persuade him to form a truce with the Autobots, you and I both know that someone out there will be coming to attack us, and my best guess is that they will attack both groups, much like you did."_

Phoenix could feel Slash, she had her kids not to long ago. Ever since Phoenix and Slash became 'sisters' they developed a bond to each other, much like a spark bond. But this bond tells you how the other is feeling and Phoenix knows Slash is happy.

"Grimy, sister Slash and brother Swoop had their kids."

"They did?! That's great! You hear that kids, you have cousins."

"Yay!" Z and M shouted together.

"_Uni, you didn't tell Grim that Z and M can transform into jets."_

"_I forgot about that. Since you divided Starsream's spark in two and giving them each half. I guess they would be able to transform into jet mode."_

_**Days later... Mothers Day... Location: Hawaii, USA**_

Zodiac and Misha swam close to shore knowing that sharks lurk in the waters, Grimlock decieded to come to one part of the island where no one would come so he and his family would spend time with each other and so Zodiac and Mischa could give Phoenix her Mothers Day gift. Phoenix swam in the waters deep, her sail slowly came out of the water and Grim sees it thinking it was a shark.

"Z! M! Out of the water! Shark!"

Grim runs out of the water fast but Zodiac and Mischa knew it was their mother, Phoenix slowly pokes her head out of the water and smiles at Grim. Grim looks around to make sure no one else saw his as a brief concerned coward.

"Papa why did you run away? You're a big and strong T-Rex!" Mischa said with a giggle.

Phoenix ducks back under the water and reemerges with Zodiac and Mischa on her Spinosaurus head. Grim smiles and transform into his T-Rex mode. He growls and happily walks over to Phoenix, she nuzzles him and he her. Together they swim with Zodiac on Grim's head and Mischa on Phoenix's head.

"Mama, brother Z and I have a surprise for you!" Mischa said giggling.

Phoenix looks over at Grim, he smiles his T-Rex smile and they both walk back to shore. As they sat Z and M down they ran off into the forest.

"Wait there Mama!" Shouted Zodiac.

Phoenix looks at Grim again and nuzzles him.

"Today is Mother's Day, we should congratulate Slash."

"Energy mail?" Grim asked.

"Sure, why not."

Phoenix looks into the forest as two small roars could be heard, a tiny Eoraptor came running out and right between Phoenix's legs, she looks down and between the legs to see the tiny Eoraptor.

Phoenix felt something nuzzle the side of her head, she turns slightly to see a still growing Cryolophosaurus. His red and tarnish yellow scales with black circles with white centers all over his back and tail.

Phoenix makes a Spinosaurus purr noise and nuzzles the dino and the Eoraptor.

"Happy Mother's Day!" The two dinos shouted.

* * *

HAPPY MOTHER's DAY!!


End file.
